zenonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ancillary Narrative 2
“Civil War: 2300” Board Game ("Grafton:2300" Extension) SYNOPSIS In the year 2300, a civil war has officially erupted in New Australia. The two Islands that have split the country into East and West are now at total odds as the Eastern Island has been overrun by a massive number of criminals that broke out of Grafton, Australia’s largest prison at the time. East Australia has started its own Darwinian “Survival of the Fittest” Society, killing off the old and the weak and militarizing everyone into a fighting force that will expand. They want to spread their ideology to the West Australia, where the recognized Australian Government is ready to band together to stop them. This is CIVIL WAR: 2300! Object of the Game is to Gather different Regions of East Australia together to build your forces as the Benevolent, Kind and Courageous Commander Zen'''o. Use your forces wisely to attack the evil Darwinians before they spread to Eastern Shores! '''Battle and Gameplay will be very similar to “Risk:World Domination Game” Where players add their resources and battle armies with Dice. United Nations Cards are awarded that give your forces various Power-Ups in battle, but should be used wisely, as their help is powerful, but limited! PROTAGONIST Australian Army, LED BY COMMANDER ZENO, ON East Australia Island. ''' '''Commander Zeno:A quiet guy, who really has a big voice. Learns to become a “Leader” and gets everyone to work together in order to reach peace & serenity for their homeland. ANTAGONIST GREGORY”BAAL” COURDREY AND HIS DARWINIAN FORCES, ON West Australia Island PRIMARY LOCATIONS West Australia (controlled by Australian Government) East Australia- Controlled by Terrorist Groups and Darwinian movement. Have resources. ADDITIVE COMPREHENSION · Origin Story — Historical Event -Grafters, who broke out of Grafton Prison, 10,000 foot perspective of the Civil War occurring in the film “Grafton: 2300” · Origin Story — Character- Zeno, Character, BAAL · Origin Story — Organization – Darwinian Movement · Character Reveal- The Grafters learn to stick together. · Anticipated Showdown- Grafters vs Corrupted Cops · Storyworld Reveal- Even the crooked can be defeated. Other Micro-Story Reveal. This game was given out to children/young adults as propaganda to help Australian Army recruit and fight off Eastern Australian Terrorist Invasion. TARGET MARKET Pre-Teens Ages 10-18 More together for kids who are still into board games! The board game is more engaging. Yes, we live in a digital age. But This board game “Civil War:2300” will incorporate digital gadgets as well. A lot of pre-teens still have fun with War related games. It does carry that specific aspect. But in the end they reach peace & ownership. Bringing light to Unity. Everyone is seen as “One”. WHY IT WORKS The Visual board game works because, it is not just any regular board game. It's up to date with gadgets. And Very interactive. This could easily go with MGA Entertainment or any big studio that signs off on "Grafton:2300" as a cool extension for people to see the massive scope of the conflict in that film. ''